


Sweet Talk (To Me)

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Dean is So Done, Embarrassed Gabriel, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is a Softie, Halo Kink, Helpful Castiel, I Don't Even Know, If You Squint - Freeform, Little bit of angst, M/M, Powdered Sugar, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Sam is done with Gabe's shit, Wing Oil, dub con, i guess?, i made up my own lore, kinky sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: Its a known fact that Sam and Gabriel have just as much sex as Dean and Cas do, if not more - however, they do tend to be more adventurous in their endeavors, constantly trying new things.there is one thing that never changes, though; the string of enochian gabriel lets out as he reaches the edge, each and every time.Sam is determined to find out what his archangel boyfriend is saying.





	Sweet Talk (To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So this little earwig crawled into my brain a couple days ago while i was pacing around. i immediately though of "sweet talk" by Samantha Jade and, lo and behold, this idea took off.  
> it seems fitting to post a fic involving our favorite trickster on the most mischievous day of the year, right? yes well, i didn't finish it by yesterday. fml.  
> I have no idea what the hell this fic was doing while i was writing it. it deviated so far off the path i had planned for it that i kind of just flailed my hands in the air and said "fuck it. do what you want, man. go crazy."  
> BUT, enough of my chatter. enjoy!

“What the hell, you guys!”

Sam pulled away, looking sheepishly at his brother standing in the kitchen doorway, then at the mess surrounding him and the archangel he was currently holding.

This wasn’t the first time Dean had caught them in the middle of going at it; Sam had lost count a while back, if he was being honest. By the same token, Sam had walked in on his brother and Cas several times since they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. As happy as Sam was about them both having angels on their shoulders, this seemed to be one of the drawbacks of having all four of them living in the bunker. Hell, just the other day Sam had walked into the library for research and had seen Cas bent over the map table in the connecting room. Safe to say, he had hightailed it out of there pretty fast. He had run back to his room, slamming the door as a certain archangel laughed at him from the bed.

“Lemme guess - library table?”

“Nope,” Sam panted, turning around to face the amused trickster, “map table.” Gabriel sucked on his teeth, a mischievous look crossing his face. Sam frowned.

“What?”

“Well, let’s just say I MIIIGHT have sprinkled itching powder all over it.”

“Oh my god, Gabriel.” The hunter groaned, slumping down the door as he covered his face with his hands in exasperation. Gabriel had just laughed, his smile beaming.

As bad as Sam knew the payback from Dean was going to be for what the archangel had done, he couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend, not when he looked so overjoyed at the simple trick be had pulled. Sam had just snorted, getting up and joining him on the bed.

“Sorry, Dean-o” Gabriel now chuckled, licking powdered sugar off his thumb. Sam just huffed in amusement at his brothers annoyed look, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. They had been making powdered donuts, which turned into a food fight of the fluffy white substance, which had turned into Gabriel sitting on the counter, legs wrapped around the hunter’s middle, his sugar-sweetened tongue mingling with Sam’s.

Dean muttered something about food play and feeling dirty before whipping around and stalking out, new beer forgotten on the counter. Sam just shrugged, looking to Gabriel once more in amusement before leaning forward to continue their little session.

Honestly, Sam wasn’t all that surprised by Dean’s mumbled comments. While he and Cas went at it constantly, they didn’t usually stray from their own room (Gabe had once teased that ‘Cassie is self-conscious’; Sam thought it was Dean being his usual emotionally constipated self around the other two). When they did venture out, such as the incident with the map table, there was usually no other extra components involved – no food, no toys, no grace play.

Gabriel, on the other hand, had made Sam try all of these things.

And he loved every second of it.

He had favorites, yes, like when Gabriel would tease him, his tongue trailing painfully slow over his chocolate-covered cock. That always left the hunter a desperate mess. Or, when he got to rub that same cock against the velvety feathers of the archangel’s wings – it always left both of them completely sated afterwards, and Sam liked the shiver that went down Gabriel’s spine each time he demanded he not clean up the mess left on the golden appendages.

No matter what they did though, there was always one thing that never changed – the babbled. incoherent string of Enochian Gabriel always slipped into, signaling to Sam that he was close. Knowing how vulgar Gabriel usually was, Sam had always assumed it was dirty talk. He really had no reason to doubt that that’s what it was, what it always had been.

That all changed when, the night after their little kitchen adventure, they got into an argument, one they’d had many times before.

“Sam, we don’t _have_ to- “

“But I want to, Gabriel – I’m serious about this! If you’re so sure that it would be a mistake, then maybe we shouldn’t be together!” Sam cut him off, his words slicing through the air sharply. Gabriel stared at Sam, utter shock on his face.

While they’d had this argument several times before, this was the first time one of them had suggested breaking it off. Gabriel’s expression turned dangerously calm as he looked at the hunter.

“Maybe you’re right, Sam. Maybe not. Either way, I’ve got somewhere else to be. Call me when you’ve made up your mind.” Then he was gone. Sam gaped at the spot where the archangel had just stood, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

He startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his reverie. He realized It was Cas, and relaxed slightly, scrubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

“What is it?” he asked, voice barely audible. The trench coated angel looked at him with an expression as close to sympathy as he could get, gesturing for Sam to sit down on the couch behind them. Too tired to argue with someone else tonight, he did so, waiting for Cas to speak.

“I’m sorry.” he said simply. Sam studied him for a moment.

“I’m fine, Cas. And don’t apologize – it’s not your fault. It’s just, sometimes he’s just so- “

“Annoying? Stubborn? Emotionally constipated?” the angel’s lips quirked up at the last one, and they both chuckled briefly, having made fun of Dean and Gabriel’s similarities in personality before. Sam nodded, looking down at the ground, hands clasped in front of him.

“Yea, that about sums it up.” he sighed, leaning back against the couch. He could feel Cas’s eyes on him, but he continued to look ahead, not sure what else to say or do.

“I was apologizing for him, by the way. He tends to be…flighty on such serious matters, especially if they relate to his time as an archangel.” Cas studied the same spot Sam was staring at, wondering what was so fascinating about it. After another moment, he spoke once more, voice hesitant.

“He does love you, Sam. I’ve felt it, through the walls.”

“What?” Sam said, finally looking up from the oh-so-interesting piece of flooring he had been fixated on before.

Cas fidgeted nervously, but explained nonetheless. “The other day, in the kitchen…I was several rooms away, but I could feel it. I think the intensity of his feelings for you scares him.”

“You could _feel_ it?” Sam repeated curiously, seemingly ignoring both Cas’s theory and reassurance. Cas sighed tiredly, looking at the hunter pensively.

“Yes, Sam. Gabriel and I are bound closer than most angels, both because of the shared space and our intentions of helping you two. Dean and I have a mating bond; he can feel whatever emotions I feel, if he so wishes.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Sam asked, voice lowering, as if afraid of being heard. Cas sighed again, struggling to find a way to tell the younger Winchester what he wished to tell him.

“Sam, do you know what Gabriel says when you two are…together? Can you understand him?” Sam’s eyes widened minutely. He shook his head.

“No. I’ve wondered about it before, but…. Gabriel always said the only way to fully experience it would be through a mating bond, like you and Dean.” When Cas smiled gently in understanding, Sam frowned. “What?”

“It makes sense now, that’s all.” Sam’s confused expression didn’t waver, which is exactly what Cas was expecting. “It’s not the only way, Sam, just the much more permanent, safer way.”

“What do you mean?” Sam said, leaning forward. He was intrigued by this new piece of information, Cas could tell that much. “You mean…there’s another way?”

“Yes.” he said. Looking around, he leaned closer, not taking any chances of Gabriel still being in the room to hear their conversation.

By the time Sam crawled into bed that night, his mind was buzzing with ideas.

Gabriel may not be willing to share his feelings with Sam on any given day, but Sam knew just how to get what he wanted with the new information Cas had given him.

He was going to figure Gabriel out, one way or another.

 

It was another week before Sam had the courage and the patience to enact his plan. He had made up with Gabriel as soon as possible, knowing the sooner they resolved the tension, the better.

It also let him enact his plan sooner.

Cas and Dean had already retired - well, actually, Dean had walked into the bunker wordlessly, stomping to his room. Cas had scurried in a moment later, quickly acknowledging the two men on the couch before following his boyfriend. Gabriel snorted.

“Guessing the hunt didn’t go too well, huh?”

Sam hummed in response, eyes closing as Gabriel massaged his shoulders. They had been binge watching Dr. Sexy, courtesy of Dean. While Sam rolled his eyes at every completely unnecessary sex scene, he had to admit the concept of ghosts in a medical show was intriguing.

At some point, he had ended up between Gabriel legs, all but melting into a puddle of flannel as the archangel kneaded his shoulders, targeting all the bigger areas of tension.

He groaned, tilting his head back slightly as Gabriel undid a particularly stubborn knot right between his shoulder blades. He heard Gabriel chuckle softly, hands moving up to run through Sam’s hair. He then leaned forward, kissing the crown of Sam’s head.

“Say we take this to the bedroom? Or we can stay here, your choice. I don’t think Dean-o and Cassie are coming out until tomorrow morning.”

“Bedroom.” Sam mumbled, grunting as he ended up with a lapful of archangel. He quickly pressed forward, nibbling at Gabriel’s lower lip impatiently. He groaned as Gabriel ground himself down, whimpering slightly. He deepened the kiss impossibly further, pulling the shorter man closer by his jean-clad ass. With a snap, they were both standing in their shared bedroom.

Sam ripped Gabriel’s jacket off, moaning softly as hands traced up his stomach, his chest, gently raking down his sides. He stepped back to rid himself of his flannel and undershirt before stepping forward, leaning down to attack the archangel’s lips again. Gabriel responded, removing the rest of his own clothing with a snap of his fingers. Sam watched him hungrily, humming in approval as his wings came into existence. He watched as Gabriel slid up towards the headboard, bearing his weight on his elbows and waving his ass in the air teasingly.

 Sam hummed as he stepped forward, gently tugging the large appendages up. “Show me.”

Gabriel yielded wordlessly, wings reaching upwards, tips brushing the ceiling so his sensitive inner feathers were completely exposed to the hunter on both sides. Sam crawled up behind the archangel, kneeling as he softly grabbed a handful of feathers from each wing. He smirked mischievously, knowing Gabriel couldn’t see him, knowing the archangel was unaware of his motives. He quickly ran his hands upward, towards the base of his wings.

 “Sam, _Sam- “_ Gabriel yelped, entire body tensing up as the hunter began teasingly massaging his oil glands. Sam shifted, bringing his fingers up to suck the fluid off them.

“Taste so good, Gabe.” He mumbled, gently parting the trembling wings. Gabriel quickly caught on, flattening them against the bed in submission, still on his elbows. Sam leaned over him, the hunter’s now naked bottom half lining up with Gabriel’s, the solid weight of his member pressing against the angel’s backside. He reached up, grabbing the nape of the angel’s neck and pushing down, reveling in the soft sound of surprise as the archangel all but collapsed, face pressed against the sheets beneath them.

Sam studied Gabriel, silently relishing the look on his face. Knowing how intense his next move on him was going to be, he quickly leaned down, pressing a soft kiss between the angel’s wings. Then, without warning, Sam reached up and roughly ran his fingers through mussed, honey-blonde hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Sam!” Gabriel whimpered, hips jerking down to rub against the sheets as his cock throbbed pleadingly. “Where-why- “

“Halo.” Sam growled simply. Gabriel shivered beneath him, wings stretching out impossibly further, the angel’s wing oil rolling down the feathers tantalizingly slow. On impulse, Sam leaned down, licking one of the small droplets, tongue not leaving the wing until it brushed back up against the sensitive oil gland. The choked sound of shock and arousal Gabriel produced nearly had Sam losing what little control he currently had.

“fuck, yes, _Sam- “_ Gabriel moaned loudly, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in both hands as Sam gently tugged at his sensitive locks.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Sam rumbled softly, tone warning. He pressed impossibly closer, his painfully hard cock pressing teasingly against Gabriel’s hole.

“Fuck… _you_ , Sam, just – you.” He growled, which quickly turned into a pleading whimper as the hunter ran his tongue over one of his oil glands once more.

He groaned in relief as Sam finally entered him, hole already slick with oil. A few slow, gentle pumps were enough for him to adjust, but Sam continued to go infuriatingly slow, gently running a finger in circles around the glowing disc that was now visible above his head.

This went on for a few minutes, the hunter keeping his slow pace, stopping his movements on the angel’s wings and halo when he felt him getting close. Gabriel’s breath came in hot, harsh pants against the sweat covered sheets. He made a noise of disbelief as Sam jerked his hips up, stopping him from seeking friction against the sheets.

“Sam, Sam” Gabriel panted, unable to properly express his frustration as his mind turned to mush. He sobbed as the hunter refrained, pulling nimble fingers away from his halo once more. “Sam, _please,_ I can’t- “

“Yes, you can.” Sam coaxed, not quite done torturing the archangel for his stubbornness. He pulled out, a shuddering sigh escaping Gabriel as he did so. “Turn around.”

His movements were jerky and sluggish, and Sam tried to contain his joy at seeing the archangel so out of it. He pulled Gabriel into his lap, earning another whimper as he was impaled once more. Sam took up a slightly faster pace, just barely missing the other man’s prostate but causing the tip of Gabriel’s painfully sensitive length to brush against his abs with each thrust, leaving a trail of precome in its wake.

Sam could tell Gabriel had given up trying to reach his own orgasm after a while, moaning pitifully as the hunter teased him. Sam continued to mouth at his neck, his jaw, his shoulders – anywhere he could reach. If Sam’s goal had been to use sexual frustration to knock an archangel to the brink of unconsciousness, then he would have already succeeded; but that wasn’t his goal. He pulled out, making the archangel sigh in frustration.

He laid Gabriel down on the sheets once more, sliding his hand up fevered skin to brush his thumb over his jaw. Gabriel followed the movement, whimpering pitifully as he took Sam’s thumb in his mouth, a silent plead for mercy. He softened, giving the unaware angel a fond look before leaning forward, pressing into him once more.

Gabriel groaned as Sam rolled his hips smoothly, now rubbing against his prostate each time. He was panting softly, every muscle in his body tensing in time with Sam’s thrusts, and he knew the archangel was close to breaking again. He pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s, focusing on the heat, the gravitational pull of the Archangel’s shining halo above him.

“Talk to me, Gabriel.” He coaxed, earning a whine from the utterly debauched man as he moved to gently suck a bruise onto his neck. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

            Gabriel all but wailed, nails scratching red marks down the hunter’s back as he let go, the ancient yet newly understandable language finally flowing out of him like scripture.

“ _Need you, Sam, love you,”_ he whimpered, wings flaring out, shivering with the intensity of his pleasure. “ _Want to be with you, always.”_

Sam shivered at the words, completely shocked by the turn this was taking. He had expected absolutely filthy comparisons and outrageously descriptive requests, not _this_.

None the less, this was somehow more intimate – he could feel warmth blossom in his chest as Gabriel continued, seemingly unable to stop himself no matter how hard he tried.

“ _So smart, my beautiful moose, soul as bright as the sun.”_ he continued, sobbing brokenly as Sam shifted, putting more pressure on his prostate. “ _Light of my life, the reason I fight, I live- “_

Sam could tell they were both close, his thrusts losing rhythm, Gabriel’s voice becoming more breathless, more pleading. “ _don’t want to lose you.”_

Sam knew just how vulnerable the archangel must feel, knowing that he had no way of stopping himself from saying such things. Sam could sense the distress from Gabriel’s last pleading statement clearly, and he knew he needed to fix it.

“Look at me, Sweetheart.” He cooed, gently shifting the archangel’s legs higher, allowing him to push in deeper. Gabriel quickly shook his head in refusal, crying out at the new angle, eyes closing tightly in shame.

            “Gabriel,” he pleaded, feeling his control slowly slipping away from him as the archangel clenched around him. “Gabriel, _please.”_

Finally, his eyes snapped open, a soft, golden glow diffusing from them. Sam pressed their foreheads together, looking into the other’s glowing eyes.

“I am yours, Gabriel, I promise. I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever.” He panted, groaning as Gabriel clenched around him. He breathed shakily before replying in Enochian, voice more earnest than Sam had ever heard it before.

 “ _My heart belongs to you, Sam Winchester, now and forever.”_

That was it for the hunter. He came with a shout, slamming into Gabriel as deeply as he could, waves of pleasure intensifying as Gabriel keened, scrabbling desperately at the hunter’s shoulders as he finally unraveled. He shivered as golden feathers brushed along his bare skin, the feeling intensified by his orgasm. When he finally came to, he realized why there were so many feathers brushing against him.

The archangel was _hiding in them._

Sam watched in perplexity as the feathers folded in on themselves, interlocking so flawlessly that he had no hope of seeing the archangel from any angle. Sam smiled softly, the sight before him new to him.

“Gabe?” he asked softly. He knew now how deeply the archangel loved him, and he had told him of his own feelings. However, he also knew he had crossed a boundary, a move that may have been a mistake in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Hmm?” Sam almost missed the wordless reply, and a twinge of worry found him at how quiet his boyfriend was being.

“Did…was that okay?” he asked, voice almost a whisper. Gabriel had always teased that Sam had a matching voice for his puppy eyes, and Sam hadn’t truly believed it until now, hearing his own voice in the deafening silence. He gulped as he got no reply, guilt taking away any residual satisfaction he’d had left.

He moved to pull away, a thousand harsh thoughts tearing at his mind. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to get out before he started mentally beating himself up; Gabriel would never allow it, even if he was mad at the hunter. However, the thoughts were quickly shoved to the side as wings were lifted over the hunter’s head, still interlocked. They came down behind him, pulling him inwards. He squawked in surprise, tensing as his head landed on Gabriel chest. The wings held him down, refusing to let him back up.

Fingers laced through his hair gently, massaging his scalp. Sam felt the archangel shiver – no, that wasn’t right. The movement was continuous, the sound rolling up and out of his chest.

“Are you – are you _purring_?” Sam asked, to shocked and nervous to say anything else. The rumbling intensified, fingers tightening in his hair, wings pressing him down further.

“Mhm.” Gabriel hummed, nuzzling the top of Sam’s head. Sam didn’t dare breathe, too shocked and confused by the turn of event sot say anything else.

“All you had to do was ask, y’know.” He heard next, fingers almost kneading his scalp. Sam barely contained a case of hysterical laughter as he imagined what Dean would think of this. His mind was muddled, his body nearly boneless as the archangel continued his movements, pressing a kiss to his head. “I would have let you do it just the same.”

Sam raised his head, wide eyes briefly meeting bashful ones. “Did I…. did I just force you to- “?

“No, Sam.” He quickly interjected, gaze hardening somewhat. “You didn’t force me to do anything. Halos are a way to connect with angels, yes, but you can’t truly do anything unless the angel wants to. They’re a representation of our grace, kiddo – you didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to.”

“Then why were you hiding?” he asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from Gabriel’s forehead. He smiled as the archangel blushed, eyes closing tightly once more. He chuckled, the knot of worry in his stomach dissolving instantly. “You’re blushing.”

“Shut up, Sam.” He growled defensively, turning even redder. Sam laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of the archangel’s mouth.

“You’re _embarrassed_.” He giggled, softly grunting as he was thrown sideways by Gabriel’s legs. They were now both on their sides, facing one another. Gabriel’s expression didn’t change, utter bashfulness evident on his features. It was a first for Sam, and he desperately wished he had been able to cause the expression earlier, even if it was wrong.

“I hate you.” He mumbled, pouting as he squinted at the hunter in what was supposed to be an angry manner. Sam just grinned, entangling his legs with the other man’s.

“Nooo, I think it’s just the opposite.” He teased lightly. The archangel squeezed his eyes shut again, and Sam reached forward, sliding closer as he cupped Gabriel’s jaw between his hands.

“Gabriel, look at me.” He was surprised by how quickly the archangel obeyed this time. He was still blushing profusely, and his eyes held utter vulnerability in them. Sam leaned forward, lips just barely brushing the archangel’s. “I love you, too.”

“I know, Samsquatch.” Gabriel replied, lips immediately finding his. Sam hummed contentedly, one hand intertwining with the archangel’s, the other running through his hair once more. He smiled slightly as Gabriel jerked, whimpering softly at the motion.

Sam knew now – it didn’t matter whether they were bonded or not. They may not have a normal relationship by any means, but Sam was just fine with this; a sugar-loving, rambunctious, vulgar archangel boyfriend who melted into complete romantic putty as soon as his hair was touched. It wasn’t conventional, but then again, what was these days?

Sam let Gabriel straddle him, grinning as the archangel led both the hunter’s hands up to his soft, ruffled hair, a shudder leaving him as Sam tugged gently.

Yep. Unconventional was definitely better.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo you guys, my instagram is chaossiren103. follow me for updates on new fics and new chapters for my series!
> 
> until next time, fellow hunters!


End file.
